User talk:Brovie/Archives/2011-03-01
Spotlight Request Hi Brovie. Calvin and Hobbes Wiki looks great; I like the layout as it is very clean and simple. The front page is fine as it is only protected against new accounts and anonymous users. There are, however, a few other issues before the wiki can be spotlighted. You have about 60 that need to be sorted out. There are also 100 pages marked "stub", and nearly that many which are than 300 bytes, which I consider a stub. By either measure this is about 1/3rd of your content. You need to have no more than about 60 stub articles. This includes articles either marked "stub" and/or shorter than 300 bytes in the Short Pages list combined. Also could you please add a link to in your sidebar menu. Let me know when you have addressed these issues and I will be happy to look at the wiki again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hi, it's me, thenighteditor, I have a suggestion about rewards. On the other mean wiki I was on, they did have a pretty good thing which was rewards. You should let people earn rewards for number of edits or contributions they make. -thenighteditor Ah, badges. A lot of my wikis have them. Unfortunately they aren't being issued anymore. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they would be tricky to code anyway. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 22:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, it's me thenighteditor. I'm just gonna say that I really like your guys's wiki! I'm going to start making tons of edits too! Is there a way to become an admin. btw? Just asking, thanks. And is there a rank system on this wiki? Do we know who's 39th or something? thanks! ok, how do you sign your posts? like -thenighteditor? At the end of your post, click the signature button (in the new editor, without wikitext, it looks like this http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png). In the wikitext editor, you can either click the signature button (which looks like this http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb30565/skins/common/images/button_sig.png) or enter four tildes (~~~~). It just gives a link to your userpage and the date/time which you posted it. Under Preferences, you can customize a page where you store your signature (mine lives at User:Brovie/Sig) and then enter a template to transclude that page into the "Signature" box (e.g. ), making sure to check the box saying "Custom signature". -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 19:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thenighteditor 05:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC)thenighteditor Hello Glad you're back. For a while I was the only one other than UCs editing here, so it's nice to have some company again! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I made this wiki recently, theCalvin and Hobbes Fanfiction Wiki. I'm looking for new users, and I can't find anyone else who likes Calvin and Hobbes on Wikia. Would you possibly be interested in joining? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) banned user Brovie, someone went and changed like 10 articles to completely innap. stuff. He literally rewrote the entire thing in his own little way. I reverse edited the other ones but for some reason it wouldn't work for Susie Derkins. Can you do a reverse edit for Susie Derkins? I banned the user too. Thenighteditor 16:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC)thenighteditor Hi Hi, Brovie. My first edit was to put a deletion template on the article, "Calvins killer bike." The article, is about a killer toaster, which does not make sense because I have read every Calvin and Hobbes comic, and a toaster appears, but is not a killer one. There are some parts metioned in the article about burning down the house and gory violence. : P Cheetahstar123 23:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Cheetahstar123 Thanks Thanks for fixing the "Calvins killer bike" article. Whoever messed it up is an onion head. Cheetahstar123. May StarClan light your path... 20:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Cheetahstar123